Call them team Kizaryusen
by kay1210
Summary: This fanfic is about a group of teenagers who form a team to create team Kizaryusen.They will have to over come all their fighting they do before they enter a major tournament that will rank team .
1. Chapter 1 Kicking cans and riceballs

****

Kizaryusen

By: Kay

Disclaimer:

This is just a fan fanfic. I don't own beyblade and will never own it. I will using characters from other people. It's copyrighted ok?! So don't get on my case from stealing or nothing. The only thing I own is Natsuko Shirokaze, my beyblade character.

Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara , Rena Hiyama © ookami

Ryuza and Kit (a talking cd player) © Jay.dot

Hikari Sunao © lee

Warning:

This fanfic might not be good and might have some grammar problems so sorry if there is I'm so clumsy. 

Chapter 1: Kicking cans and Riceballs

It was a boring day like any other school day as a young boy with a bowl shaped hat on his head kicked soda cans across the paved sidewalk after school. This young, 12 year old boy, whose name was Ryuza talked to his talking CD player, Kit. 

"Ryuza, You shouldn't kick those cans, you should recycle it ," The talking CD player said playing the next track.

"Shut up," Ryuza tiredly said picking up the can and shooting it into the trash can.

"Its 4:00, Ryuza , we better get back to the orphanage."

"Just one quick stop . I want to get a drink."

"Whatever."

As Ryuza got closer to the vending/soda machine he heard a noise. He walked closer and closer and found a 15 year old boy with a white scarf and brown hair kicking the machine.

"COME OUT YOU STUPID SNACK," said the 15 year old boy.

"Do you need help getting a snack ?"

"No, not just one snack ALL that I can afford."

Ryuza stood there puzzled at the thought this boy wanted all the snacks he could afford. He stepped forward and hit the side of the machine.

"My snacks!! How did you do that bowl head kid?"

"This machine is broken so if the thing you want to come out doesn't you don't need to shake the whole machine, just hit it on the left side."

"Anyways, thanks."

"You are welcome and my name is Ryuza."

"Ryuza ay? I'm…." his voice faded off

"Can you repeat that?"

"HUNGRY!!!!!"

"I DIDN'T ASK HOW YOU FELT I ASKED FOR YOU NAME!!!!!"

"Whatever, well my name is on this paper, read it after I leave.," Hikari I said turning in the other direction and walking away.

"Ryuza…., What does it say?!"

Ryuza opened the paper and read _Hikari Sunao . _He stood there thinking about something…..

"Hey! It's almost 4:45! Get moving!"

"What?!?!"

Ryuza runs off back to the orphanage …..

*5:00 pm at Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara's apartment* 

A 14 year old girl sat on her gray couch watching TV. Her red/orange hair covering her shoulders and her white bandana covering the top of her head. 

"Damn tomorrow's only Thursday. I wonder what Rena's doing tomorrow?"

She took her red cordless phone and dialed her friends number. It rang and rang until she got tired and hung up the phone. She gave a little sigh and laid on her bed. Closing her eyes she thought about her dreadful past.

*6:00 Thursday morning*

__

ring …. ring….. 

The red/orange haired girl picked up the phone and said.." Hello?"

"TAHI!!!!!!!"

"What Rena?"

"Meet me in front of the vending machine in that park where we met at 7:00!"

Before Tahira could answer best friend Rena Hiyama hung up.

*6:45 while Tahira is walking to the vending machine*

*Bang*

"Oh im sorry," said a boy

"Oh that's ok."

"I didn't mean to bang into you. I'm just so hungry i was hurrying to the vending machine in the park," Said Hikari

"That ok, really. You can call me Tahi."

"Mostly almost everyone I know calls my Tahi."

Hikari gave a big grin, but this hunger took over and it became a frown.

" Well, see ya!"

Hikari zoomed past Tahi and disappeared into the giant park.

*7:06 am*

" TAHI YOU ARE LATE!!!!!!"

"Sorry Rena," Tahi said buying and orange soda out of the soda/snack machine

"Well, I bought riceballs so we could eat it , but since you were late its cold now."

Suddenly Tahi and Rena heard rustling sounds coming from the flower bush. They stared at it with their big, round eyes. After they saw a shoe. Thinking it was some kind of weirdo Rena gave a faint scream. Tahi took her fist and waited so she could punch the stranger straight in the face or kick them. When the person gave out Tahi through her arm out and hit the target.

"FUCK that HURT!!! Why did you do that?!"

Tahi and Rena opened their eyes and saw it was a young boy with a bowl on his head carrying a CD player.

"SORRY," Tahi quickly said

"Are you ok?" Rena asked

"I guess, but my jaw hurts."

After they heard coins going down the big soda/snack machine . All three of them turned around and saw Hikari and also heard his stomach growling.

"YOU!" Tahi yelled out

" Hi again!" Ryuza cheerfully said waving his hand.

Rena just stood there blinking at him.

Not noticing them Hikari said " Damn! It's all empty!"

"Hey scarf boy!" Rena yelled out

"Huh?"

" Oh , Hi all!"

" Say do you have any I'm hungry and...I JUST WANT FOOD!"

Tahi and Ryuza stood there clueless while the cheerful Rena took out the riceballs she bout for Tahi and herself.

" Well, if its bitter like coffee never mind."

" How about riceballs?" Rena asked showing the 10 big riceballs in her hand.

" I can have some?"

" YA!"

Hikari started to drool and took the whole pan of riceballs turn the opposite direction. After about 30 seconds Hikari turned around and gave Rena half a riceball.

" All those riceballs gone! "Rena said trembling to her knees

"Say who are you scarf boy?"

" Me who are you?"

Ryuza finally coming out of a daze said " You name is.... um...," then he blanked.

" You're that guy who bumped into my on the sidewalk right?"

Hikari gave her a simple nod.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Rena said getting annoyed.

" I'm........"

"I'm............"

"HUNGRY STILL!!!!!!"

Rena told Tahi " Maybe he has al earning disorder?"

" I think all those riceballs went to his head." Tahi added

Ryuza simply said "Look at the pretty cloud!"

Tahi and Rena exhausted finally said together " WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"

______________________________

Author's note: Well that's the first chapter. Short ain't it? Sorry again if my grammer sucks...


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

****

Kizaryusen

By: Kay

Disclaimer:

As I said in my first chapter I don't own beyblade or anything like that. I also have copyrighted the characters I'm using in my fanfic. The only thing or character that belongs to my is Natsuko Shirokaze (yes she finally comes in this chapter).

Warning:

I may have a few grammar problems so sorry....Also there may be some swear words....

Characters:

Ryuza, Hikari Sunao, Rena Hiyama, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhra, Natsuko Shirokaze, and Yoko (comes in later chapters).

****

Chapter 2: Who are you?

Hikari stood there, the end of his scarf waving in the air, ignoring them while Ryuza, the bowl head boy, stared at Tahi/ Rena trying to think of his name.

"Well, What's your name?" Rena said about to explode from anger.

Tahi, annoyed, took her left fist, looked at it, and was about to hit Ryuza in the head .She lunged forward, but before she could hit him he saw a butterfly and moved to the side. Unfortunately Tahi ended up face to the ground, in tons of pain. 

"Lady are you ok?" Ryuza said slightly amused 

Tahi , pissed off said "Will both of you tell u your name or lets battle!!!!!!"

"You don't need to go berserk on me," Said Hikari stepping backward.

He took a deep breathe, his scarf covering his mouth as the wind blew by.

"My name is Hikari Sunao."

Ryuza coming out of a daze _again_ said "And I'm Ryuza!"

"Hikari , right? Well you owe me at least 1 riceball," Rena said cooling down, but still a little upset.

" Why?" Hikari said with an innocent face.

" You ate ALL of my riceballs!!!"

Hikari stood there with his right pointer finger on his head trying to think. He thought real hard, but nothing came to his mind.

" I.....a..... don't remember!"

Rena in amazement fainted and fell straight on the solid ground.

"You alright?" Tahi asked.

Tahi knelt next to Rena poking her arm, Rena just laid there with some strands of her brown hair covering her face.

" See look what you did Mr. .....," Tahi's voice fainted off

"HIKARI! That's right Hikari!" she said in a loud voice.

Tahi stood up showing her fist at him. Her face turned bright red as she stood there.

"Sorry lady...."

"For you information my name is Tahira Valkov-Matsuhara!" 

Tahi's face began to turn dark red and her fist began to get tighter.

"Ok, Ms. Tahira, I'm sorry."

Ryuza finally stepping in said "I'm sorry to, if I did anything to upset you."

Tahi's face began to go back to it's normal color , but her fist was still as tight as ever.

Rena finally regaining consciousness said "What happened?"

"If she has amnesia , its all your fault!"

Hikari pointing to himself said "Me?"

"DUH!!" Tahi said turning her back to him annoyed .

Rena finally remembering what had happened that morning said " I remember, now!"

She stood up, walked over to Hikari, and held out her hand to him and said " My name is Rena, Rena Hiyama."

Hikari shaked Rena's hand and smiled at her.

"Sorry for eating you riceballs."

Rena gave a simple smile back to him and turned to Ryuza.

" What is you name again, bowl head kid ? I didn't hear it last time."

Ryuza stuck out his hand to Rena and said " Ryuza."

Rena gave a friendly smile back to him and turned to Tahi.

" Tahi, What was I going to tell you?"

Tahi shrugged at her.

Interupting them _"Kit" (Ryuza's cd player) _said "Ryuza it's 8:15, we better be getting back home."

Rena with a shocked face turned around.

"WHAT?! 8:15 already?!"

"Stupid..." Tahi said quietly

Not noticing that the CD player talked she ran off toward her high school.

Tahi's mouth fell open and pointed at the CD player. Hikari did the same, but with a less shocked look.

Tahi finally said "Did that CD player talk?"

Ryuza gave her a big smile and nod.

The black, shiny CD player said " I'm not joking, we need to get home!"

Ryuza's smile became a frown and he said ok and turned off his CD player. He then turned his back and walked away.

"Bye," he said softly.

Hikari waved him a goodbye and Tahi just stood there standing. Hikai Sunao turned, his scarf following, and started walking away. After a few seconds Tahi was left there standing only. So she headed home.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*At Rena's school*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rena runs toward her locker, gets her books and slides down the hall to her first class. She opens the door hearing the roll calling.

"Here!"

Her classmates were laughing at her because she made a fool of herself. Rena stood in front of the door dead silent, her face was red from embarrassment. She sat down in the front row and waited till roll call would be over. Rena lowered her head letting her brown hair cover her embarrassed face while the teacher called out the last name.

"Rena Hiyama since you were late and your made such a big deal you will have detention after school," said Rena's teacher.

Her teacher took a detention slip and wrote her name down. Then she gave it to Rena whose face was on the desk.

"Rena, here you go detention starts at 3 and ends at 4:15."

Rena sat up with an emotionless face staring at the bored. She turned to the side and saw some girls ( the cheerleaders of her school) laughing. Rena took her right hand and stuck her middle finger at them. When the cheerleaders saw that they gave Rena a glare back. Rena, now happy, took out her notebook and started to right down the notes. After 45 minutes of torture in that classroom the bell rang. Rena and all the other students gathered their Algebra books and headed for their next class.

"Rena, you know better to come in Ms. Moles classroom yelling," said one of Rena's cheerful friends.

"I know, Sakura, but I would've gotten a detention slip because I was late."

Rena and Sakura then walked to their lockers talking about how mean their algebra teacher was. When they got to their locker Rena looked exhausted. They took out their History, Chemistry, and Physical Education books. As the day went on Rena walked around slowly, with her head hung low and her hair all over her face.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~3:00 in front of the detention room......~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rena opened the brown, wooden door. There she saw 10 students sitting down staring at her or the clock.

"Rena Hiyama, why have you been coming here often?"

Rena dropped her head down and sat in the back of the room. As she sat the monitor said its 3:15 so 1 hour until you can go home."

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 4:15pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You can go home now," said the monitor as he walked out of the door and closed it.

Rena, clueless as ever sat there for a while thinking of the time. When she was done daydreaming she realized that it was now 4:20. Rena stood up, put on her red one strapped bag and headed out of the room. She walked slowly in sadness that she missed her favorite TV show, WeiB Kreuz. As she passed her locker she took out her beyblade and put it in her bag. Rena , sad as ever closed her locker and walked toward the front door of her school. She dropped her head low , letting her hair cover her face. She started just looking at the ground and she walked not aware of what's in front of her.

****

BAM /Splash

" What it!" said a young girl with black waist length hair and a white headband.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rena said finally coming out of her lonely mood.

Rena had bumped into a classmate, Natsuko Shirokaze, a loner/ mean girl. Natsuko glared at her as if Rena did it on purpose. Her shirt was wet and covered with soda .

"Why didn't you watch where you were going, girl!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Natsuko." Rena quickly took out a napkin and gave it to Natsuko.

"That Napkin won't help." Natsuko said looking at the ground that had reports covered with soda.

Before Rena could say anything else Natsuko quickly gathered up the wet papers, carried it and shoved Rena so that she would almost fall to the ground. Rena trying to find balance watched Natsuko go into the girls bathroom. She turned around and started walking again toward the front door of the school.

---------------In the girls bathroom---------------

Natsuko took paper towels and tried to see if the ink on the paper didn't smear. After carefully drying them she threw all the paper towels away.

Angered at what Rena did she said, "That Fuck'in Bitch!"

Her face got red as she saw all her papers got messed up. Natsuko took the paper in her hands and tore it to pieces.

"Now I have to print that 30 page report again!" 

Then she quietly stepped out of the girls restroom and headed to her locker. She opened it, took out an extra shirt, closed it, and walked back into the girls restroom. Natsuko went into the stall and changed into a black shirt. She got out and saw it would be hard to take that stain out of her shirt. About to scream she realized what time it was. It was 4:35, the time when they check all rooms and lock up the school. She quickly ran through the slippery hall out to the entrance of the school. Making sure she had her binder and beyblade she walked down the road heading toward her aunts house. Natsuko took a short cut passing through a market down the street near the park. Then she heard something, it was a girls voice.........

"Tahi can you hear me?" 

Natsuko followed that sound and found Rena talking on her cell phone. She stood there wondering if Rena would notice her. After Rena closed her cell phone Natsuko was standing there with her arms crossed , glaring.

"Natsuko....." Rena said letting the rest of her sentence fade off.

"YOU!" Natsuko's voice was filled with anger......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note: Wasn't that longer than the first one? What did you think of it? Was it bad, good ( not likely), what? anyways arigatou for taking time to read this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Let it rip!

****

Kizaryusen

By: Kay

Disclaimer:

HI! again I don't own beyblade or anything.......

Warning:

swear words so yeah.......

Characters:

Ryuza, Hikari Sunao, Rena Hiyama, Tahira Valkov-Matsuhra, Natsuko Shirokaze, and Yoko (comes in later chapters).....ALL COPYRIGHTED!!!

****

Chapter 3: Let it Rip!

The wind was blowing hard as Rena stood there looking at Natsuko.

"Hi Natsuko!" Rena said with a smile on her face.

Natsuko glared, and walked forward as strands of her hair flew across the front of her face. She was furious, you could see it in her eyes and fist. As she got closer to Rena, Rena became a little frightened of her, shaking from head to toe.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I know it was my fault, I wasn't looking straight ahead." Rena said as Natsuko came 1 foot in front of her.

"Sorry won't take the stain off my shirt, but I guess it was an accident ."

Natsuko turned around walking in the direction she came from.

"Witch...." Rena said softly to herself.

Natsuko heard it and said " So I'm a witch eh?"

"No I didn't mean it like......that"

Natsuko paid no attention to Rena, she took out herbeyblade, launcher and shooter out of her bag and assembled it together.

"Lets have a battle, so see which of us is the real WITCH!" Natsuko furiously said

Rena did as she said, she took out her beyblade, launcher, and shooter.

****

3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!

They both let their beyblades go. The both of them were concentrating real hard on the game. Natsuko made the first move, but missed. Rena, with a smile on her face, made the next move. Unfortunatly she missed too. Natsuko got annoyed and was about to send out her bitbeast.

"FOLUX!" Natsuko yelled out

Suddenly Rena began to see a black light coming out of Natsuko's beyblade. As the light began to form a fierce, black fox Rena was waiting so she could let out her also fierce bitbeast.

"Botal !!!!!!!" Rena suddenly yelled, startling Natsuko

Once both bitbeast were out the started battling again. The two beyblades bashed together scratching each others beyblade. For 5 minutes that went on. 

"FOLUX, Flame claw!" Natsuko said glaring at Rena.

Folux headed straight toward Botal and hit it. Rena's beyblade went flying in the air onto the hard solid ground. Natsuko gave a little laugh and picked up her beyblade. She then turned letting her hair swish side to side. Rena grabbed her beyblade and smiled at it. She knew in her heart that Botal tried it's best in battle.

"Good job, Botal, my friend." Rena said slipping her beyblade into her bag.

She turned and headed toward her home.

****

~~~~~~Mean while~~~~~~~

Natsuko, walking, head facing the ground stared at her beyblade. She stared at the scratches on her new, improved beyblade.

"That girl isn't that half bad." Natsuko said softly to herself.

She stood in front of her Aunts house wondering what's for dinner. she opened the white, wooden door and stepped in. Taking her shoes off she smelt fried chicken and mash potatoes with gravy. As she put her shoes to the side she stepped into the kitchen.

"How was your day Natsuko?" Her Aunt asked giving her a friendly smile.

Natsuko gave a simple nod and sat at the dinner table. After they ate all the food, Natsuko washed the dishes, and put it in the correct place, she went to her room. There she sat at her old wooden desk and tinkered with her beyblade. Realizing she had to print those papers again she stomped the ground with anger. She then got ready to bed and laid on her bed. Natsuko store at the ceiling thinking about her past, younger brother, and that day, and fell a sleep.

****

~~~~~~~~After Rena got home that day~~~~~~~~

Rena, tired as ever ,went inside her house and took off her shoes. She then went into the fridge, and took out left overs from that day, and heated it up. She then took it to her comfy room and ate it. she picked at it trying to see what it was. She then went back to the kitchen and put it into the sink. walking back to her room she noticed the clock. It said 7:30pm on it. She slowly walked up the steep stairs to her room. There she sat on hr bed staring at her carpet floor. About to lay back she heard a ringing noise from the phone. She picked it up slowly....

"Hello?" Rena said with no enthusiasm.

"Did you just get home?" Tahi said

Rena slouched down and gave a little murmur. 

"Fine then, I was just wondering what you were doing all afternoon." 

Rena just gave another murmur and said " Bye...."

Annoyed, Tahi hung up the phone. After Rena hung up the phone too. Rena laid back on her bed, letting her brown hair touch the bed sheets, and fell asleep.5 minutes later her mother stepped in putting a warm blanket over Rena. Closing the lights that brightened the room she said "Good night." 

****

~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~ Rena's house~~~~~~

Rena turned to the side, her hand hitting the phone, still sleeping. After 4 more minutes , sleeping on that side, she woke up. Realizing the time she stood up and got ready for school. She put on a gray long-sleeved shirt, a white shirt over that, blue jeans and that sash/belt on her fore head (don't ask). Rena quickly ran downstairs and ate some sugar high cereal. She put on her shoes and stormed out of the house. She walked down the street turning left, right, then left and left again. When she was in front of her school she remembered that she had math homework, and didn't do it. So she went inside her school library, took out a paper and pencil, and started doing her homework. When she was at her last 5 problems the library told all the students there that the bell was going to ring in 2 minutes. Rena quickly gathered up her items and headed for her algebra class. There she sat at the back row and finished her homework, and turned in.

"Good morning class." her Algebra teacher said.

after 45 minutes of Algebra torture , class was over, so she went to her locker. There she met up with her friend, Sakura.

"How was detention?"

Rena, turning to Sakura, gave a little murmur of sleepiness. Turning the other side she saw Natsuko carrying papers again. Natsuko's eyes got narrow as she walked by Rena.

"Rena?, Rena are you listening ?" Sakura said getting annoyed.

Sakura finally annoyed slammed her locker door and walked away. As Rena saw Sakura walk away she realized it was almost time for her next classes , History and Chemistry. As she went to each of her classes, writing notes and day dreaming, it was finally lunch. Rena quickly put her books into her locker and headed off to the cafeteria. There she found a long line of students. When she got near the front of the line she took a pizza pocket, peanut butter cookies, and orange juice. After she paid she went looking for a seat. She saw an empty seat, but Natsuko was eating there, staring at her with emotionless eyes. So she went to look Sakura and found her. they ate silently as if the other one wasn't there. Then Rena went to here locker to get ready for her last three classes, Gym, Literature ,and English Advance. When school was over she got packed up, put away the books she didn't need, and walked out side of the door. As she walked down the street she.......

****

~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's the end of the third chapter. To see what happens next read the next chapter ( will be up soon).


	4. Chapter 4 Onigiri

****

Kizaryusen

By: Kay

Kay: I got tired of putting disclaimer and all that shit. Anyways, I'll just put the same thing over again. I know that the ending of he last chapter wasn't complete, but i ran out of ideas. This chapter will stared as Rena Hiyama Turns a corner on the street. ok?? oh yeah there might be some Japanese words in this one...I forgot to put some in my other chapters

****

Chapter 4:Onigiri (riceball)

Rena, bored and tired, turned at the end of the street and turned left. She walked slowly across the sidewalk and heard something coming from a food store. It was a voice, familiar, but still different. She turned her head and saw it was Hikari. Before she said a word she thought of his name. Rena knew it started with a H, but still couldn't figure out his name. She walked into the store, and tapped the boy on his back.

"HUH?" Hikari said

"Hi, again."

Hikari thought in his mind "Oh, its her again".

"You still owe me a rice ball mister." Rena said giving a slight glare.

Hikari started moving sideways and then began to run. Rena chased after him, coming out of the store. Hikari ran like there was no tomorrow. Rena ran and ran, but Hikari was to fast. She didn't know Hikari hid in an alley. Rena now exhausted started going back home. Hikari watched her from the alley making sure she wouldn't see him. After 3 minutes Hikari walked out of the alley heading to the park.

****

~~~~~Rena's House~~~~~~

Rena , her back in pain, stepped in her house. It was only 3:30pm, and her mom was already preparing dinner for the family. She passed the kitchen and went to her room. Once she got to her room she dropped her bag, and laid on the bed. About to fall asleep she remembered how much homework she had to do.

"Rena would you like a drink or snack?" Her mother said in a cheerful voice

"No." Rena said opening her algebra textbook.

Rena started her homework. After 25 problems her hand started to hurt. She was so tired from gym she could barely stay awake. Rena half asleep closed her textbook, dropped her head on the desk, and fell asleep. After 2 hours of sleeping the phone rang.

"Rena, Tahira is on the phone, wake up." Her mother said shoving her.

"Wha?" Rena said, her hair all over her face, still half a sleep.

"Rena?" Tahi said thinking Rena had some kind of hang over.

"What happened to you?"

"Wha?" Rena kept on saying as her mother stepped out of the room.

"You were suppose to meet me at the park at 4:45!" Tahi's said in anger.

"Ya, ok, see ya." Rena said not listening to what Tahi just had said.

Rena hung up the phone on Tahi and dropped her head on the desk again. It was 5:30, 2 hours till dinner. As Rena's eyes were about to close her Algebra book fell off the table and slammed against her carpet floor. She then woke up (for real), parted the hair on her face to the side, and stood up. She yawned and stretched out her arms high above her head. Realizing what time it was, she quickly picked up her textbook and started her homework again. After finishing the last 25 problems she closed her book and gave a little sigh. It was now 6:45, and her stomach was growling. Rena put her books into her school bag and stepped out of her room. As she got closer to the room she could smell the steak and chicken her mom had prepared.

"Rena do you want to eat now?" Rena's mother said giving her a little smile.

"Hai!!!!!!!" Rena said jumping for joy.

She sat down and ate her dinner, quickly. After she was done she put her dish in the sink, thanked her mother, and went back to her room. She took her pajamas and went to the bathroom. After she got ready for bed she went back to her room, set her alarm clock, and slept on her comfy bed.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tahira's house at 5:30~~~~~~~~

  
Tahi was mad, you can see it in her face. She crossed her arms across her chest, sat down, and letting her red/orange hair cover the front part of her face.

"Stupid Rena!" She screamed

Tahi went to her room and laid on her bed. Trying to calm down she began to get sleepy. Eventually she did. Her legs were hanging off the edge of her bed, hair laid across her bed, arms on her side, and her mouth slightly open. She slept there peacefully as the night went by.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tahira's House in the morning~~~~~~~~~~

Tahi woke up, but in pain. Her back was a little sore, hair tangled, and quite hungry. She got ready, took some money, and went out of the door. She walked across streets filed with people, and went to a store called Onigiri Mania (made up...not real!). She walked in and saw a huge line, and of course kids running around. Tahi looked for a table, while shoving a lot of costumers to the side . When she finally got to a seat she sat down, she waited as the crowd of people got smaller and smaller. Finally it was the last two costumers. After one of them got they wanted, that person left the almost empty store. The next w costumer was a boy with brown hair, and wears a scarf. She stared at him for a then it registered in her head, that it was Hikari Sunao. Unfortunately he bought 25 onigiri's and left 1 (for another costumer). When she saw that Tahi Stood up and yelled "Hey! Be more considerate! Leave at least 10 onigiri's left."

Hikari turned his head in Tahi's direction ,and shook his head left to right. After Hikari paid her walked over to Tahi. He took out one onigiri and broke it in half, and gave it to Tahi. Tahi , not amused, took it and stuffed it in her mouth, and ate it quickly. She then invited him to sit down with her.

"Sorry I took so much." Hikari said giving her a smile.

Hikari paused a moment then said " I'm hungry, Well, I'm always hungry, but that's not the point."

"Ok, Whatever." Tahi said

"I'm sorry again. Lets start again, again."

"I'm Hikari S..." Before he could finish his sentence Tahi said " Hikari SUnao, right?"

Hikari just nodded at her." You are um...., um, Tahira something."

"Just call me Tahi."

"Oh yeah, your that girl who is friend of that lady who gave me onigiri!"

"You just noticed that?" Tahi said

"I knew who you were, it's just I didn't register it until now."

"Oh I have to go." Hikari said picking up his onigiri's and walking out the door.

****

~~~~~~~~12:05 at Rena's house~~~~~~~~

Rena, still sleepy woe up. She got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Where's breakfast?" Rena asked

" It's lunch time already."

Rena, looking at the clock, put on her shoes and headed out the door. She walked toward the park. 


	5. Chapter 5 Meetings

****

Kizaryusen

By: Kay

Kay: I got tired of putting disclaimer and all that stuff everything I'm using is copyrighted. The only thing that belongs to me is Natsuko Shirokaze.

****

Chapter 5: Meetings

Rena, almost near the park, stopped to get a drink. She then continued toward the park. As she got near a tree she noticed that Tahi, someone who is always on time, wasn't there. Rena sat down, and started to drink orange soda.

****

~~~~Onigiri Mania~~~~~~

Tahi, now realizing the time, got up and walked out of the door. She hurried to the park , running as fast as she could (well, not really). 

****

~~~~~Park~~~~~

"Hi Tahi." Rena said, finishing up her drink.

"Sorry I was late." Tahi said trying to catch her breath.

Closing her eyes she sat next to Rena. The clam breeze came, cooling them off. It was now 12:30 when Tahi and Rena heard music. They got up, and followed the music. Walking very slowly, they heard it from the other side of a tree. Tahi looked first and saw it was Ryuza. Rena walked behind the little boy and yelled "Hi Ryuza!"

Ryuza, startled, turned around and said "Um..Hi,you scared,I mean startled me."

Rena smiled at him as Tahi came out from behind the tree. 

"What were you doing?" Tahi said

"Listening to music and looking at the pretty clouds!" Ryuza cheerfully said turning off his CD player.

"Clouds?Why?" Rena said dropping her smile 

"What do you mean "why"?Clouds are so cool! So unique!!"

Tahi a little uncertain said "ok?.."

"Why are you here?" Ryuza said as the wind blew by.

"We came here to train our beyblades!!!" Rena Said smiling again

"What is a beyblade?"

Tahi gave a little chuckle before saying " Haha..You know beyblades."

Ryuza confused just stared at them

"You really don't know what a beyblade is?" Tahi said, shocked.

"Yup!"

before Tahi could say anything else, Kit stepped in. "A Beyblade is basically a top, and you battle with them. Some even have bit-beasts, with powerful moves."

"Oh that thing." Ryuza giving an innocent smile.

"You know what a bit-beast is ,right?" Tahi said hoping that he did.

"DUH! Kit is a bit-beast!" 

"That's a bitbeast?" Rena said while poking the CD player

"Watch the hardware girl!" Kit screamed

"Ya, I sorta trapped her in my CD player while I was fixing it."

"Cool!!" Rena said grabbing the CD player from Ryuza's hand.

"Are you serious?" Tahi said

"Can you give me back my CD player?" Ryuza said in a small voice

Rena gave back the black CD player to Ryuza. He smiled at his CD player and stuck it into his pocket. Suddenly they heard "Onigiri's (rice ball's) for sale!", "50 cents EACH!"

When the three of them heard that they rushed down the steep hill. Rena was running the fastest, then Tahi, then poor little Ryuza. When they got there, there was a 18 year-old girl standing in front . She ordered one onigiri. When the guy was about to give it to her a boy came running in, and grabbing the onigiri from the man's hand.

"Hey!" tHe girl said, turning to her right where the boy had an onigiri in his hand.

The boy tuned around and said "What lady?"

The brown hair, white scarf, and light blue shirt looked familiar. It was Hikari Sunao. As they looked at him. Tahi thought about all those onigiri's he bought from 'Onigiri Mania'. She thought he would be full after that, but he wasn't.

"That was my onigiri!!!" The girl screamed as she showed her fist to the boy.

"It's not yours." The boy said innocently. 

"I bought it fair and square , buster." 

"My name is not Buster." Hikari said while stuffing half of the onigiri into his mouth.

The girl's face grew red and you could see steam coming out of her ears. Tahi, Rena, and Ryuza bought their onigiri's and sat down.

"Do you have popcorn?" Ryuza said to Rena.

"No, to bad eh?" Rena said smiling at him, and biting her onigiri.

Hikari, stuffing the rest of the onigiri into his mouth said " Are you mad?"

The steam that came out of her ear was gone as flames formed around her whole body.

"That was my onigiri you ate!!!! BUy me anther one!" the girl exploded out!

___________________________________

****

author note: That was a short chapter for sure. Oh well, I think the next chapter will be a little longer.


End file.
